Feral (Ashley Caradyne)/Quotes
"Do not. Ever. Call me. Pussy Cat. Ever." - ''Feral ''"Hey, it's not that I'm not proud of my boobies but...well, y'know, I just don't think they're such a trivial commodity to be shown off to just anyone, you get me?" - Feral'' '' "Oh man, you are messing with the wrong feline fatale here..." - Feral "Sure, he's a bastard; but he's the kind that uses his bad traits as a cover for the good ones. Under the jerk...you'd be surprised. You and I know some pretty great men. I think deep down...Ryan is the best of them all and he tries too hard to ''not ''be one. You'll never see under his mask, unless he really wants you to. Unfortunately, he never opens up to anyone so...nobody will ever see what lies beneath. Everybody just sees the monster, but that monster is there to protect the boy that's underneath." - ''Feral ''"Down, girl, the gentleman's taken." - Feral "Hmmm...I smell ''prey."'' - Feral "Look, we'll make a deal: I'll forget you touched me there and you're gonna keep your dirty little hands to yourself. Or I'll BREAK them off and make you eat them, capish!?" - Feral. "Oh believe me, you spend one weekend babysitting ''my little brother, you'll get the patience of a Buddha too."'' - Feral. "Hey, don't sweat it. I knew straight off that it wasn't you. You and Paragon may look like twins but...you smell a ''lot tastier. He was just...bland."'' - Feral. "This world...it's so complicated. I don't always understand it. What makes a person 'normal' and what makes them a 'freak'? Is there really any difference? Does it even matter? I'm always asking myself these questions. I don't know how dad does it. Living without thinking about it. I'm jealous of that. Now I'm confused. I don't know what to make of this guy. Is he a monster...or is he exactly what this city needs?" - ''Feral ''"When have I ''ever been tame?"'' - Feral. "Bitch!" - Feral. “Spliced?! Buddy, this is all au naturale!” - Feral "This isn't just a simple case of vengeance, you know that. Russell doesn't just want to kill Ryan because he hates his guts. Don't you see? He hates everything Ryan represents: The treason he endured, his legacy turning on him, his blood weakened...he hates Ryan because he isn't like him." - Feral. “I smell a rat in here and it’s not a rodent. And I don't like rats at the best of times...” - Feral "You...you bastard! Are you trying to turn him--are you trying to make sound like he’s one of them!? You bastard! He's given everything to this city and you want to drag him through the slime like a common crook?! What has he ever done to your pathetic, sorry ass to deserve this?! You...you worm!" - Feral. "Don't talk that way about my father!" - Feral. "You're right. I don't know what living like that is like. I've had it...easy. But don't you even dare think that you can shut me out because of that little, stupid thing." - Feral "The work we do here...it's small compared to you guys, I'll hand you that. But we made this city a little better. That must count for something. It has to." - Feral "Glitch is...special. I didn't like him when I first saw him because I'm not really big on reptiles. But...the more he stayed the more I forgot about that. He's...really just a child, you know. He's innocent''."'' - Feral "I hate dogs." - Feral "An alien invasion. We're a bit out of league here, no?" - Feral "So, we brought the building down. Let's hope they don't send us a bill, 'cuz I sure as hell won't cover for ''your ''bullshit." - Feral. "Abaddon? Abaddon, look at me--look at me! Don't give up now--'''look at me!! '''Don't give up now, you fucking idiot...you owe me a lot of apologies, you pervert...Abaddon--Ryan Jeremiah Gaven...Don't you fucking give up on me, just look at me. Look at me and ''breathe."'' - Feral "I really wish we could do things without so much wanton destruction on the sides..." - Feral "Sometimes, I wish I was just a cat and not girl-between-species." - Feral. "Huh, you think men are bad? Try convincing a determined tomcat that you're not in heat. That's persistence for you." - Feral. "You wait till I get my paws on him. I'll give him something to be sore about!" - Feral. "I don't mind people staring at my body. Granted, it's weird but it's not anything insane. I don't mind. You know, till someone tries to get all touchie-feelie." - Feral. "I should mention that I really...really hate women-beaters. And I haven't had lunch." – Feral “The last time I saw so much slime in one room was my brother’s frog collection.” – Feral Category:Quotes